Sealed With A Kiss
by Hermi Potter
Summary: A FanFic written in letter form. Most of the letters are between Lily and James while they're in school. Talks about James and Lily's life in and out of Hogwarts.


__

Sealed With A Kiss

By: Cho Chang

DISCLAIMER: Sadly none of these characters are mine. ::sniffs:: Neither is any of it for that matter. It all belongs the the most talented author ever, Ms. Rowling. Now if we don't want to dewell on the fact that I have nothing to do with the creation of these characters...On with the Show!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay people this is my very first fanfic so don't sue me if itz not that good. This story is made up of letters written between James and Lily Potter when they were at Hogwarts. The last letter is one from Lily to Harry, written right before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kills her. I hope that this turns out to be a fulfilling story. Alright now it really is starting so you can start reading the actual story. 

Dear Lily, September 26, 1950

I'm glad that I met you on the train ride to Hogwarts. I really think that we could become good friends. Sirius insists that he still has to be my best friend, though. Selfish little bugger! How are you liking Hogwarts? I think that it's great but I wish that we didn't have people like Snape in this school! Last week he tossed Peter off his broom in Flying Lessons and he got caught in a tree! I have a feeling that Snape is going to be a big problem for Sirius and me. I had to hold Sirius back last week so that he didn't kill Snape on the spot! I have to go. Sirius and Remus are going down to the Library to do homework and they want me to come. I'll see you later.

JAMES

Dear James, September 29,1950

Sybill has been trying to read the stars this past week. She still thinks she can see the future! (She wants to teach divination when she finishes school.) She has been predicting everything from what homework we will have to when I will go to sleep at night. I'm ready to smack her! I'm glad that we met, too, and tell Sirius that I will never come between the friendship and the two of you share. He has nothing to worry about. I love Hogwarts, too, and I can't wait until I have Flying Lessons on Thursday. I haven't ever flown seeing as how my parents are muggles but I'm hoping that I'm at least a little good at it. It really looks like fun! I'm trying not to be too hard on Snape for being so mean, but it's getting harder and harder not to smack him sometimes. Minerva says that he's just mean to me because I'm a friend of yours, but I told her that I've done just a little damage to him also. Minerva and Sybil have been fighting a lot these past few days over little things, but mostly I think Minerva doesn't like the fact that Sybill says she can read the future. I have to go. I have a lot of homework tonight.

Lily

Dear Lily, Halloween

I know that it's been over a month since I wrote, but since we see each other every day I've not much to say by the end of the day when I would write to you. How about we make a pact? We will never write to eachother through owlpost unless it's very important, Okay? This way if someone does write a letter, we'll know it's important and read it right away. I'll see you tomorrow.

JAMES

Dear James, November 1, 1950

That sounds like a good idea. Sybill would like to let you know that she predicts that I will be the first one to write again and I hope that it's you just to prove her to be wrong. I'm getting kind of tired of her predictions and if she realizes that they are wrong then maybe she'll stop. I have to go down to dinner now. I'll see you soon.

Lily

Dear James, March 13, 1953

I hate to be the one to right the next letter after so long (especially since it means proving Sybill right and making Minerva even madder than she already is), but I just couldn't hold this in any longer! If you haven't noticed (which I'm sure you have), Remus gets sick and awful lot. Knowing how smart you are, I hope that you have checked up on why he may be so sick because I don't want to be the first to tell you this. I've noticed his sickness so I decided to remember when he left and see if I could figure out why. Sadly enough I've found out and I wish I never had. Remus gets "sick" every full moon. James, Remus is a werewolf. I know that maybe I shouldn't have told you, but I figured that you would know what to do because I don't anymore. Please write back soon.

Lily

Dear Lily, March 14, 1953

You were right to tell me. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before! It should have been something that I noticed from the start. Well I can't beat myself up over it now. I have to talk to Remus. That's the only thing I can do. I'll write back soon to tell you what he says. Don't worry. I have this under control and thanks again for telling me. I'm gonna go talk to Remus now. See you later.

JAMES

Dear Lily, March 24, 1953

I've talked to Remus. He said he knew that you had found him out because you weren't asking where he was going and you always seemed a little bit different. He has consented to tell Sirius and Peter, but we both think it would be better if you didn't tell Minerva or Sybill about this. Tell me tomorrow at breakfast whether you have already told either of them and we'll take it from there. Until the next letter, good-bye!

JAMES

Dear Lily, October 7, 1953

I've been made quidditch seeker! I can't believe it! I love quidditch so much! I am going to prove to everyone that I am a great flier and I am going to beat Snape this year! Yeah! Man I am so thrilled! I know that this isn't really very important (at least acording to that pact we made awhile back), but I really needed to tell you and it was just too late to talk to you tonight. I'm bursting with happiness Lily! This is the best!

JAMES

Dear James, October 8, 1953

That's great! Of course it's important enough, just don't make it a habbit. I rushed to the window when I saw your owl. I thought something was despretly wrong! Don't scare me like that again. I'm really glad that you made it. Just make sure Snape doesn't cheat and get you off your broom, Okay? You'll do great! I bet this will be the best team the Lion's have had in a long time!

Lily

Dear James,May 31, 1954

Happy Birthday!!! I hope you're having a great birthday, but I know I know we promised not to write unless there was something very important to tell each other. Well, I've decided that besides the large box of chocolate frogs and quiditch book I have here to give to you, I'll give you another present. You are not to share this present with anyone. No one is to know that I have given it to you except for us. It is a secret present and you get to decide what you do with it. All right here it goes............James, I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. I just didn't know it. The ball is in your court now. What will you do with it?

Lily

Dear Lily, June 1, 1954

I don't know what to say! Oh yes I do... I love you too! O man it feels good to say this to you. How long I've kept it in me pretending that it was just something that would pass and I would never give it another thought. Oh I love you Lily, I love you!!!!! This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten in my whole life and it always will be! I won't tell a soul about your second present. It can be our little secret. But now what should we do? I guess the only thing to do is ask you to be my girlfriend. Do you accept? Send me a letter as soon as possible!

Love,

JAMES

Dear James, June 2, 1954

YES YES YES YES YES!!!!! I accept! This is the most wonderful feeling in the world! But James, summer break is in three weeks. How will I go a whole summer without you? I love you soooo much! How am I going to go three whole months without your touch?! I guess I'll think of something. Until next time.

All my love,

Lily

Dear Tiger Lily,June 28, 1954

Tomorrow we leave for summer vacation. I'm not as thrilled about it as I was in prior years. I think of all the moments I'll miss you and how long it will be until I can run my hands through your hair, kiss your sweet lips or touch your soft skin. I must see you over the summer! Make sure you write everyday and that we never go a day without talking no matter what! I have to go pack and Sirius is starting to wonder what I have to write to my mom (the excuse I gave him to writing so many letters lately). See you later my Tiger Lily.

Love,

JAMES

Dear James, August 23, 1954

I'm so sorry that I haven't written all summer, but my mother was sick and now well.....James, she died last night! Oh James I don't know what to do! My father is depressed and my sister has locked herself in her room! I have no one to talk to but you and I wish you were here right now. I need you to hold me to tell me that everything is going to be all right. Even if I know that it won't be. I have to go try to sleep now. That's the only thing I can do without crying (and even then I cry in my sleep sometimes). Please write back soon. I miss you.

Lily

Dear Tiger Lily, August 25, 1954

I had no idea! I'm sooo sorry! I'm not sure if you will want to go, but my dad is taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my books. If you don't want to go that's fine, but it would give me a chance to comfort you and I would love to see you again. Write back quick so that I can tell my dad. 

Love Always,

JAMES

Dear James, August 25, 1954

Oh I would love to! I really need to get away and I've been longing for a hug all summer! I can't believe how silly I've gotten. I've turned into one of those girls that needs a hug or a kiss from the person she loves or she goes insane. I never pictured myself that way before. O well! It's worth it. See you tomorrow.

Lily

Dear Tiger Lily, February 16, 1955

Wow! It's been awhile since I wrote to you because we're back at Hogwarts again. I have something amazing to tell you. I'm an Animagi! I can turn into a stag whenever I want. So are Sirius and Peter. We did it so that we could accompany Remus during a full moon. It's sooo great! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier because I was afraid if I told you then I would fail and then I would feel... I'm not sure. But forgive me for not telling you earlier. I hope that you are doing fine. I'm actually surprised that no one has found out about us yet. But I guess that's good. I have to go work on my homework. I'll talk to you soon.

I Love You,

Prongs

Dear James, February 19, 1955

Is Prongs your new nickname now? I like it. I'm happy that you guys are so loyal to Remus, but please be careful. I don't know what I would do without you. It's fine that you didn't tell me earlier. I understand completely. You had to keep your pride and that's fine, but no more secrets, okay? As for no one finding out about us..... you're wrong. Sybill suspects something. She told me yesterday that her crystal ball told her that we were keeping something from our friends and that she wasn't very happy about it. She told Minerva and I think that between the two of them they'll figure it out by tomorrow. Especially if Sirius helps. We either need to tell them the truth or lie. I think it's time to tell them. How about tomorrow after lunch? Write back soon.

Love,

Lily

Dear Tiger Lily, February 19, 1955

I think that you are right. Our friends deserve the truth about us. I just hope you know what your getting into by letting Sirius know about this. You'll never hear the end of it and you aren't with him constantly. I'll tell the guys to meet me in the library and you tell Minerva and Sybill okay? I think it's time. I love you and I'll talk to you soon.

Love Always,

Prongs

Dear James, February 21, 1955

I'm sooo glad that worked out as well as it did! They all seemed to already know. I guess we didn't try all that hard to keep it a secret and I've been pretty happy even though my mom died this summer. Well, now that it's over with I feel much better. Can you believe that we only have a little more than two years left at Hogwarts! Time really flies when you're having fun! And boy have I had fun! Do you remeber that pact we made our first year? We really didn't keep that did we. Maybe we should start it up again. Yea and no sending me a letter after the conformation to this one just to make me upset. See you soon.

Love Always,

Lily

Dear Tiger Lily, February 21, 1955

Are you refering to the fact that I would ever do somethin as ubsurd as make you worry. Of course not. Well, at least not on purpose. I know you love me for it though. Did u hear Sirius' latest joke..well u might not want to hear it, but you'd better hear it from me then him first. I've been informed by some lower classmen that Sirius has been telling people that we weren't studying last night when we went to the courtyard...we were doing other things. Of course now everyone believes him. But that's Sirius for you! Know you know and you won't even have to hit him when you see him because he has already been tortured plenty. Believe me. I'll see you tomorrow love. HA HE CALLED YOU HIS LOVE! That would be Sirius. And he wrote in erasable ink. SIRIUS!!!!!

Prongs

Dear James, September 14, 1955

I'm sooo glad that we're Prefects! It's very cool and my father is really proud of me. We did it together! Sixth years! Wow, we're getting old huh Prongs? I have to go. Minerva is going to help me through Transfiguration today so that I can do something but think of you. She says I have become obbsessive. Do you think so? O wait Minerva says that you can't answer that because we're both obsessed with each other. What nice friends I have!See you soon.

I love you,

Lily

Dear Tiger Lily, September 15, 1955

I'm very proud of you! I always knew that you were the smartest girl I'd ever met (and the most beautiful may I add). We are getting old, my Tiger Lily. We only have this year and the next at Hogwarts. Wow! That's a scary thought. Let's not think it. I love you and I'll talk to you very soon.

All the Love I can give,

Prongs

Dear Tiger Lily, September 12, 1956

We're Head Boy and Girl! I can't believe it! I didn't think I was that smart. You yes the smartest, but me. Not really. More of a trouble maker then anything. I feel so great! I'm sooo proud of us and I know that our parents are too (all of them). One year left my beauty! We're the top of the school! We're the oldest kids in the school! Wow! I have to go celebrate but I thought that I should send you a letter anyway just because. I love you.

Prongs

Dear James, September 13, 1956

I know I'm so thrilled! I know that my father is thrilled too. I can almost see my mother looking down on me and smiling. I've done everything that she wanted me to. I've gotten good grades, been prefect, found some really great friends, become head girl and the most important of all of them, found someone to love me through it all. I thank God and my mother for giving me you. You're my savior and I love you. Nothing would be worth it if I didn't have you. No need to write back. I just needed to tell you that. I'll talk to you soon.

All my love,

Lily

Dear James, May 29, 1957

I know that we don't want to think about it, but we have to. We only have one month left at Hogwarts and then we graduate! We have to talk about it. What are we going to do about us? We have been together now for almost three years! I haven't even thought about it, but we've been together for a long time James! I don't know what to do! I wish my mother were here to talk to! My dad is not all that helpful lately and I would talk to you but I wanted to talk ABOUT you. I guess it's going to have to be Minerva. Sybill is not too happy with me right now, but that has nothing to do with this letter. We need to decide our future James. I know I promised that we wouldn't talk about this, but we need to. Or I need to. We need to talk. Meet me after dinner on the Quidditch field tonight. Okay?

Love Always,

Lily

Dear Tiger Lily,May 29, 1957

I will meet you tonight. See you then. I love you.

Prongs

Dear Tiger Lily,May 30, 1957 

Talking last night helped me a lot. I know it helped you too. I have a solution. I haven't run it by anyone yet. It's an idea that I wouldn't tell anyone before I told you. Do you remember my birthday in our fifth year? That was the year you told me you loved me and that it was the best present I will ever get. Well I have one to top it. Marry me? After we graduate, we'll get a house and get married. Not too big just the important people. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Minerva, Sybill (if she'll come) and our parents. Please say yes. THAT would be the best birthday present that you could ever give me. I love you my Tiger Lily. We should be together forever.

I love you from now until forever,

Prongs

Dear James,May 31, 1957

Yes, I love you! Yes, I'll marry you! Yes Yes Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe we are going to do this! I have to tell the girls! Oh James this is going to be the happiest day of my life! I love you!!!

Lily

Dear Harry, November 12, 1961

It has been a long time since I have read these letters that I have given you. These are letters written from me to your father and back. I felt that you would like to have them to show you what we were like. I am writing this letter to you for a good reason. Sybill Trelawny called on me today after almost 4 years of not talking to me. She has become a Professor of Divination at Hogwarts as she always said she would. She came to tell me that she had foreseen that Voldemort (there is no need to fear his name Harry. Always call him by his real name no matter what) was looking for us. That is true and I know I had not told her that. Then she said that she had worse news yet. She said that Voldemort would come for us tonight. She said that both your father and I would die, but Harry,........She said that you would live! After she left I told your father what she had said. He just called her an old fake and that all she did was worry me. I don't know what it is Harry, but I know that she's right. So this is why I'm writing this letter to you Harry. I'm so sure that when you read this, I will no longer be physically with you. But always know that your father and I will be with you till the end. Inside of you. Your father doesn't believe my dear friend Sybill so he doesn't know that I have written this. I look at you in your crib. A little helpless one year old and I think "How is little old you going to survive Lord Voldemort, when your father and I will not?" I'm not sure how it will happen Harry, but it will. I have to go now. There is a knock on the door. Maybe Sirius has come to see us. That would be great. Good-bye Harry. I love you very, very much and so does your father.

Love Always my Beautiful Baby Son,

Lily Potter

As Harry read his mother's letter a small tear could be seen trickling down his cheek. "This was the last thing my mother wrote before she died", Harry thought "That knock on the door was Voldemort (which Harry would always call him)." Then Harry heard Ron, Semus, Neville, and Dean come into the dormitory. As he put the letters in the bottom of his trunk he whispered, "I will always remember that my parents love me and they will always be there with me through it all."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WoW! That turned out a lot better than I thought it would! If you want to comment on this Fanfic just email me at christinem@iname.com. I would love to hear what you think. I hope that this gave you all a look at Lily and James Potter. I always thought that their lives should have been explained more to Harry than it had been. So, I did it. Well that's all for now. Over and out!


End file.
